callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Billy Handsome
Billy Handsome is a character in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. He appears in the zombies map Mob of the Dead. Background Billy looked up to Salvatore DeLuca, and wanted to work for him. He took care of the "dirty work" that Sal didn't participate in, and specialized in dealing with Sal's enemies in gruesome ways that would make the headlines. He was eventually convicted of 116 counts of murder, leading to his imprisonment on Alcatraz Island. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=My2keV2IIQ0 While in Alcatraz, Billy and his fellow mobsters were talked into escaping the prison by Albert Arlington, who had devised a plan to fly off the roof of the prison in a makeshift plane designed by himself. The plan did not work out and the mobsters blamed Arlington for the plan's failure. Feeling cheated, Billy, Sal and Finn crafted weapons and lured Arlington onto the roof, where they brutally murdered him. For the murder of Arlington, Billy and the other two mobsters were sentenced to death by electric chair. Their execution came on the morning of January 19th, 1934. With no memory of the escape plan's failure and the murder of Arlington, Billy, Sal and Finn awoke in Alcatraz again, and once again attempted to escape. Before they could even make it out of the cell block, however, Zombies attacked them, killing Arlington and Finn. Billy and Sal worked together to try and survive, but Billy does not keep up with Sal and Sal cuts off Billy's escape by locking him in the cell block to keep the zombies occupied. Billy was killed by the zombies and taken to the Afterlife, where he would revive himself and team up with the other four once again to attempt Arlington's escape plan, this time trapped inside a hellish iteration of Alcatraz Prison, inhabited entirely by zombies. Billy and the rest of the mobsters learn of their failure to escape the prison and the brutal murder of Arlington in the real world. Upon learning this, they set out to kill him again. Whether they succeed is entirely player-determined. In the Where Are We Going trailer, Billy comes to the conclusion that he is trapped in Alcatraz until he repents his sins. Personality Billy displays psychopathic behavior, deriving genuine pleasure from killing zombies in violent ways. His mind seems to be constantly fixated on death and violence. Billy also states that he does not feel guilty for his past misdeeds that led to his imprisonment and would rather die than admit to his errors. Albert Arlington recalls that Billy spent a lot of his time at Alcatraz enduring psyche tests due to his mental illness. He shares a mutual rivalry with Finn O'Leary. Quotes Trivia * Billy is very fond of Sal, still thinking of him as his boss. He dislikes Arlington and often mocks Finn. * In the singleplayer intro, Billy has a T-shirt. However, in-game he appears to have a long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up. * Billy states he has been in the electric chair at least once. A reference to how Billy, Finn O'Leary, and Salvatore "Sal" DeLuca are said to have been executed that way in the Audio Logs. *Billy likes heavy machine guns like the LSAT and the Death Machine. *Billy hates sniper rifles. *He has a pack of cigarettes on his left sleeve. *He has a tattoo of an anchor on his left arm. Gallery Handsome Pistol BOII.png|Billy with a snub nosed Python. Billy Handsome aiming Python BOII.png Billy Handsome smoking in cell BOII.png|Billy smokes a cigarette in his cell. Billy Handsome MotD BOII.png Billy Handsome using the AK-47 BOII.jpg References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters Category:Playable Characters